The present invention relates to a brush. In particular, the present relates to a brush wherein plural elastic contact pieces are provided in parallel and are in contact with a conductive pattern placed in, for example, a rotating body in order to transmit an electric signal or an electric power between the rotating conductive pattern and the elastic contact pieces.
In accordance with a conventional configuration, a brush, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-120563, consists of plural elastic contact pieces which are positioned and welded in parallel one by one to an edge portion of a support. Such a conventional configuration leads to a problem that it takes a lot of trouble with production of the brush, increases production cost, and a variation in positional accuracy of the elastic contact pieces is highly generated.